Truth or Dare
by dracomione12
Summary: Blaise dared Draco to be Hermione's boyfriend for 1 year. PLEASE R&R. DMHG. first fanfic. EVER.
1. I Love You?

First Day of September

**By: dracomione12**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. And please review.

It was still summer. Hermione woke up. Her mother was calling her. "Honey, come down it's the first day of September." Her mother said.

"Coming mother." Hermione shouted. She descended downstairs, and they went to King's Cross.

When Hermione arrived there she saw Ron and Harry.

"Harry, Ron, it's so good to see the both of you". Hermione said happily. "It's good to see you to Mione". Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron said.

When they where sitting at their compartment, an owl dropped by with a letter. Hermione went to get the letter, and it was address to her.

"YIPEE….I'm head girl". Hermione said happily.

"Really?" said Harry and Ron surprised. "Really, look". Hermione gave them the letter. "Wow, congrats 'Mione". The both of them said together.

"Thanks you guys, well good bye I'm off to the heads compartment". Hermione said happily. "Can't wait to see who's Head Boy". She mumbled to herself.

When she arrived at the heads compartment she saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Your _Head Boy"? _Hermone asked shockingly, very upset

"Ahhh, hell yeah! Can't you see my head boy badge?" Draco said, amused by the look on her face.

"Has Dumbledore gone mad?" she asked herself.

"Nope." Draco said.

"I wasn't asking you". Hermione said frustrated.

"So"? Draco asked.

"Nevermind, what I said." Hermione said upset.

"Ha-ha', it's so fun to annoy Granger." Draco thought smirking.

"Sit down Miss Granger." Professor Mcgonagall said.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione said.

"Well, first of all I know your both enemies, but you have to get along together, as head boy and girl you are to arrange Hogsmeade weekends and parties, and you have to patrol together, from 9:00pm to 1:00am. That's it.

When Professor Mcgonagall left. Draco looked at Hermione.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Hermione said.

"Nothing." Draco said. Everytime, every second Draco looked at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione shouted. He kept looking at her.

"If your not going to answer, fine I'll leave". Hermone said getting up.

"_No._"Draco said.

"Why?" Hermione said surprised. "Because I want to do this". Draco said.

Draco kissed Hermione for merely a few seconds

"Why did you kiss me?" Hermione said shocked.

"BecauseIlikeyoualot, atourfirstyearatHogwartsIfellinlovewithyou. Draco said in one breath.

Hermione couldn't believe that Malfoy, her worst enemy was **inlove** with her. Hermione could only stare at him.

"Hermione, I Draco Malfoy am sorry for all of my tauntings for you. Please forgive me. And there's something else.." Draco said looking at her sincerely.

I Draco Malfoy ask **you** Hermione Granger to be my girlfriend. Will you accept me? Draco said looking at her eyes.

"Hermione? Hello?? Are you there?'

"_What?" _Hermione asked.

"I said Hermione Granger, I Draco Malfoy would like to ask could you be my _girlfriend._" Draco said.

"Are you feeling okay"? Hermione said.

"Yep!" Draco said.

"Are you sure?". Hermione said.

Draco only nodded.

"I'm going to think about that". Hermione said.

"Okay, it's fine with me". Draco said.

"_Wait"._ Hermione said.

"What"? Draco said surprised.

"You said you like me right"? Hermione said.

"Yes, and?" Draco said.

"If you like me then why do you keep torturing me?" Hermione questioned.

"Cause my father said torture the mudblood Granger." Draco answered.

"Ohhh! But he's not at Hogwarts or is _he_"? Hermione asked, suspiciously.

"No, of course not. Draco said quickly.

"Then why do you torture me, when he's not around"? Hermione asked.

"Because he knows what I'm doing in school, I don't know how he knows, but he knows what I'm doing alright". Draco said.

_An hour later:_

"All right, Draco I accept". Hermone said happily.

"Really?" Draco asked surprised.

"Really." Hermione said happily.

"Now if you really love me, _kiss me Draco._"Hermione said.

"That I won't mind, but first." Draco said getting up.

Draco locked the door. Then put a silencing spell in the compartment. Then started kissing her.

He kissed her passionately on the lips, then on the neck. Hermione smiled at the kiss. Then started kissing back. She put her hands at the back of his nape. He snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. They kept kissing until they couldn't breath anymore.

"Wow." Draco said.

"Your not a bad kisser after all Hermione." Draco said amused.

"Thanks, I know I'm not." Hermione said.

A/N: Well that's chapter 1. Hope you like it, I can't really think anything. So if any of you reviewers have any ideas please give me some! And please REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

dracomione12


	2. Truth or Dare

Chapter 2- **Truth or Dare**

A/N: I only got two reviews, on the first chapter I would like to thank Jeannine my **first **reviewer, and FireTigress for reviewing. It means a lot to me. (

After that, he went back to the Slytherin Common Room smirking. Then he saw Blaise sitting on a armchair.

"So, how did it go?" Blaise asked.

"I've got her, he mudblood fool thought I loved her. She really fell for it, she's stupider than I thought." He said laughing.

_It was still summer. Blaise was going to visit Draco._

_--Minutes Later—_

_Ding dong! Ding dong! An house elf opened the door and said "Master Blaise, will go get Master Young Draco. The house elf said._

_Before Blaise could say anything the house elf went away._

_000000000000000_

"_Hey Blaise." Draco said._

"_Hey."_

"_Come in." Drao said making hand gestures to go in._

"_This place never changes a bit." Blaise said suddenly._

"_Yeah, come on lets go to my room."_

"_So, here we are. What do you want to do?" Draco asked._

"_How about lets play a little game. Blaise said smirking._

"_It's called Truth or Dare, since it's only the two of us, let us pick who's gonna go first, by using a bottle, we spin it, and where it lands that's near you or me has to go first. Got it?" Blaise instructed._

"_Yeah."_

_Blaise spinned the bottle and it landed on. . . . ._

A/N: So, it ends there. Sorry if my chapters are short. Please Review! I love reviews.

Jeannine- Thank You!

FireTigress- Yeah, your right. I don't even know what I'm typing. Lol. Thanks for the review!


	3. Truth or Dare Part II

Chapter 3- **Truth or Dare Part 2**

A/N: Here we go. :D

_**Recap:**_

"_**It's called Truth or Dare, since it's only the two of us, let us pick who's gonna go first, by using a bottle, we spin it, and where it lands that's near you or me has to go first. Got it?" Blaise instructed.**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**Blaise spinned the bottle and it landed on. . . . .**_

**Now on with the story:**

_Blaise spinned the bottle and it landed on Draco._

"_So, truth or dare?" Blaise asked._

"_Dare, of course." Draco said giving Blaise a ridiculous look._

"_Hmm." Blaise thought._

_Draco was waiting patiently for him to pick a dare. Then suddenly,_

"_Aha! I dare you to be Granger's girlfriend for a whole year. Think you can handle it?" Blaise said smirking._

"_WHAT?!!" Draco shouted looking positively shocked and mad._

"_I said, --" Blaise started._

"_I've heard what you said, but—but, this is The Mudblood. There must be something else." Draco said whiningly and pleadingly._

"_There's nothing more, accept it Draco. Or are you just a chicken." Blaise said making clucking noises._

"_FINE!"_

"_Now it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Draco asked._

"_Dare."_

"_Okay, I dare you to….. be She-Weasel's girlfriend for a whole year too." Draco said._

"_Okay."_

"_That's it? Okay??"_

"_Yup." Blaise said._

"_Okay."_

_End of flashback._

After thinking about what happened, He suddenly felt tired. So he decided that he should sleep.

Hermione's POV:

"He thought that I loved _him_ please, he's nothing but a spoiled brat. Hermione thought.

_Flashback:_

_After that she left, and went to Harry and Ron._

"_Guys, get this, Malfoy, The Malfoy just asked me to be his girlfriend, what am I going to do? Cause he sounded very sincere." She told them._

"_Really?" Harry asked looking interested._

"_Yeah."_

"_I know! Accept it." Ron said._

"_What?!" Hermione and Harry said at the same time._

"_Think about it, you could toy with his feelings." Ron said._

"_Yeah! He's right 'Mione. Accept it. And when our school year is over. Just break up with him." Harry said thinking that it was a good idea._

"_But—." Hermione started but was cut of by Ron._

"_Please Hermione, I'm begging you here down on my knees" Ron said pleadingly._

_"NO." Hermione said._

_"Pretty pretty please?" Ron said battling his eyelashes._

_Hermione thought he looked absolutely funny. She can't help it, so she stiffle a laugh.  
_  
"_Oh, fine. But if there's something going bad. It will be YOUR fault. Got it?" Hermione asked grinning.  
_

"_Okay, 'Mione. Thanks loads. Ron said smiling and sitting on bench at their compartment._

_End of Flashback._

A/N: So, that's chapter 3, what did you guys think? I think that i'll update on Saturdays. But not regularly. Soo..

Writer of Mysteries- Thank You for the review! And for putting me in your favorites and everything else! That really meant something to me. (:

LizStorm and El Neneo- Thank You for putting me in your Story Alert. (:

fashionista33- Thank You! Glad someone likes it. And Thank You for putting me in your favorites too! I really appreciate it.

Jeannine- ahaha. Yeah. I've kinda noticed that. I wanted a cliffhanger, so I ended it there. :D thanks for the review.

I think I'll post chapter 4 on Friday. I'm not sure though. **PLEASE **REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS. lol. The many reviews the faster i'll update. And if you have any suggestion, feel free to tell me.

dracomione12


	4. Death and Comfort

A/N: I'm back. Haha. I was sad that I got only 1 review for chapter 3. :(

**On with the story:**

The Next Day:

Buzzzzzz buzzzzz buzzzzzz.

"Urgh, stupid alarm clock." Hermione said shutting it off.

"Much better." Hermione muttered to herself.

"HERMIONE! It's time to wake up." Ginny shouted.

Hermione woke up groggily. _Why did I even slept here? Hermione thought_.

"I'm up, I'm up. Sheesh." Hermione muttered still resting her head against a her pillow. You do not want to mess up with Hermione in the morning, when she's still 'not in the mood'.

"That's good. Now hurry, we only have 20 minutes before classes start." Ginny said.

"_What? 20 minutes_? You've got to be kidding me. Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Hermione said running to the bathroom.

When Hermione finished she had 10 minutes left.

"Come on Ginny." Hermione said checking her stuff.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Ginny laughed.

They went to the Great Hall and they saw Harry and Ron already eating.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry greeted.

"Hay bear, raw har you boin'? Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Ron! Swallow your food first." Hermione scolded.

"Yes, _mother_. He said but swallowing his food first in one gulp.

_That's better_. Hermione thought. As she got her own food to eat as well.

Then, Professor McGonagall went to their table and gave their time-turners.

"I wonder what class I'm gonna have first" Harry muttered.

"Eek! Not potions, with the _Slytherins_. My supposed-to-be-good-day has just turned into a bad one." Harry said disapprovingly.

"Same here." Hermione and Ron grimace.

"Oh no. We only have 3 minutes left. Come on guys." Hermione said grabbing their uniforms.

"Okay, we're going." They said in unison.

They arrived at Potions within 2 minutes.

"Phew."

Classes begun.

As if on cue Professor Snape went in, with his swishing cloak.

"Morning class, now bring out your textbooks and turn to page 143. Today we'll be learning on how to make Veritaserum potion." Snape said.

"Now, what does the Veritaserum potion do?" Snape asked.

As always, Hermione's hand shot up high.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"It makes the drinker tell the truth when being asked." Hermione asked.

"That is correct."

"Now, I would like you to do the potion in one hour. Get the ingredients on the cupboard. And this time I'll be choosing your partners. And they'll be your partners for the whole year." Snaped smirked evilly.

Groans could be heard.

"Weasly, Parkinson."

"Potter, Bulstrode."

"Goyle, Brown."

"Crabbe, Parvati Patil."

"And, Granger, with Malfoy."

They went to their partners, none complaining. Cause it would cause them their housepoints.

"Hey." Draco greeted.

"Hey yourself." Hermione said.

She wasn't in the mood to do the charade.

"Would you want me to go get the ingredients?" Draco asked sweetly.

"Sure, whatever."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was a first year.

"Is Hermione Granger here?" The student asked.

"I'm here." She said raising her hands.

"You're being called by Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor, can I?" Hermione asked.

"If you must, very well." Professor Snape said not really-ing care.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

Hermione went out of the classroom. And then thought _I wonder why Professor Dumbledore needs to see me during class hours. Hmm._ Hermione wondered.

"Nerds." Hermione said the password.

She went up the steps and to find their Headmaster sitting on his chair.

"Ahh, Miss Granger so glad that you could come. I believe that I have terribly bad news for you." Professor Dumbledore said looking a bit sad.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Your Mother died."

"_What_? She can't be. She can't be! Hermione shouted at the last part standing tears were already forming on her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Miss Granger. I'll give you time to think about this, you can skip classes for today and the next day, if you want Miss Granger. I'll let your homework be delivered to you later, will that be fine Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Hermione could only nod. Suddenly, she asked.

"What about my Father?" She asked grimly

"He's alive… but apparently not happy."

"Apparently the Ministry said that your Mother was killed in your house, and your father was not home, because of his job."

"Oh, t-that's g-g-good." Hermione stuttered.

"Goodbye Miss Granger, I suggest a long nap will do you good."

"Goodbye Professor, thank you." Hermione bid.

She went to the Heads Room right away and cried her eyes out on the couch. Then suddenly fell asleep.

Hours Later:

"Where the hell is Granger." Draco muttered to himself. Why am I even looking for her?

When he had gone to the Heads Common Room, he found her sleeping on the couch and her face was very puffy and red.

_Merlin, she looks so damn sexy when she's asleep_. Hey, it wasn't bad to think something like that, right? Draco smirked.

Then, he left her and went to is next class.

At Evening:

Draco went inside the Heads Common Room to see that Hermione was still sleeping on the couch.

Maybe I should bring her some food. So that she'll truly believe that I'm changed. Ha-ha-ha. I'm so good.

And away he went.

When he came back, he put the food on the table. And went and gently shook Hermione.

"Granger wake up." Draco whispered.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "Huh, wha-, where am I?"

"Your in our Common Room. Mind telling me what's going on?" Draco asked sitting beside her.

"N-nothing." Then Hermione remembered why. It came all back to her. Then she was ready to cry again.

"Granger, You skipped all of your classes to sleep. There must be something wrong, tell me _Hermione_, please." Draco said.

Hermione finally gave in. After all Draco was her _boyfriend_. She shivered at that thought.

"My mom died, the Death Eaters killed her." Hermione said.

Draco didn't know how to react to this. He didn't say anything, but gave her a hug. Which she didn't object.

After a few sobs. Hermione let go of Draco and muttered a thanks to him.

"Anytime Granger, anytime."

"Now, why don't you eat something. I brought you some food from the kitchen." Draco said gesturing his hands on the food that was on the table.

"Okay."

After she ate, she went to the bathroom and took a shower and changed her clothes then brushed her teeth. And went to bed not before calling out to Draco and said "Thanks Draco." Hermione smiled a little and went to bed.

"Your welcome, _Hermione_."

And Draco went to bed as well.

A/N: Hahaha. 5 pages! Can you believe it? Haha. This is my longest chapter yet. And if there's something that you didn't get or wondering about blah, blah, blah. Feel free to ask me, alright? The more reviews the faster I update. Trust me. And what's a beta reader? Haha, I'm curious. Lol. And the "Hay bear, raw har you boin'?" It says: "Hey there how are you doin'?" [Hopefully I'll get more than 5 reviews for this chapter. I'm getting really discourage here. ): TTFN.

S0me0ne- Thank you for your awesome review. Hope you'll stick with me till the end of my story. I wonder who you are. Hmm, PM kumigo ha? Hahaha.

aquaeyes9999- Thank you for putting me in your author alerts list. xD

GG.bookworm and starriegurl5490- Thank you for putting me in your favorites. :D

101Katrina and dee-dee142- Thank you for putting me in your story alerts list.

I love all of my reviewers and the one's who are reading my fanfic. I thank you all. (:

dracomione12


	5. Blaise and Ginny

Chapter 5- Blaise and Ginny

A/N: I don't wanna do this fanfic anymore. :( I want reviews.

_This is going to be a piece of cake. _Blaise thought as he walked down the corridors.

He kept walking and walking until he found her at the library studying, with her friends.

He walked straight to her and said. "Hi there, Weas- Ginny. Could you come with me outside the library for a minute? Would you ladies mind?" He asked her friends

"Well…." Ginny started, starting to blush.

"Sure. No problem." They answered for Ginny, and giving her thumbs up.

They went outside.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked, trying to keep her face from blushing.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if.. Ahem. Ginny, would you do thee honor of being my girlfriend?" Blaise asked, his eyes where full of love and compassion.

"Sure." Ginny said, trying to be calm.

"Ahh, thank you milady." Blaise said smiling.

Ginny just smiled and went back inside the library.

"Ginny, what did he want?" Her friend, Lina Bowana asked.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." Ginny whispered blushing slightly.

"NO WAY!" They shouted.

"Shhh!" Madame Pince said, looking at them sternly.

They mouthed sorry to her. And went back to whispering.

Meanwhile, Blaise was walking back to the Slytherin Common Room, humming.

"Why humming eh?" Draco asked.

"Ginny is my girlfriend, I would still have did it even if you didn't dared me." Blaise said looking dreamy.

"Aww, man. No wonder you where okay with the dare. Damn it."

" Oh well, better luck next time." Blaise told him.

"So, what are you doing here eh?" Blaise asked.

"Just getting Granger some food." Draco said.

"Ahh, I see. Well, see you tomorrow. Bye, Draco. Blaise said waving his hands.

"Yeah, bye."

A/N: That was chapter 5. and I'm sorry if it's short. I have to end it there. Review, Please. It would mean so much to me. And do you wonder why Draco is being so sweet to Hermione? It's because, the dare Blaise gave to Draco was to be Hermione's girlfriend for 1 YEAR. Get it? Haha. :)

NICERTHNYOU- Thank you for pointing that out, I know, this chapter is short. xD

takarixlove- Thank You for putting me in your favorite and story alert.

Loppynutcase- Thank you for adding me in your story alert's list. xD

Kara Hitame- Thank you for putting me in your story alert.

StarryEyes880- Thank you for you awesome review. It made me smile. ( and thank you for putting me in your author and story alerts list, I loved you story the one entitled "I Do" keep it up. Please update asap. :)

Harrypotterfan318- Thank you for putting me in your story alert list. :p

Haddaleyferret- Thank you for your review.


	6. Jealousy?

A/N: YEY! I got 8 reviews. Thank you:)

_Ring, ring, RING!!_

"Ugh." Hermione moaned beneath her pillow.

Hermione's hand went to her alarm clock and shut it off quickly.

She went to the bathroom and looked up to the mirror. She saw that her face was blotchy and red. Then all of yesterday's events had flooded back in her mind. Her mom had died, and Malfoy comforting her.

She was going to cry again, and she knew it. She sat there on the floor, sobs were escaping from her mouth.

After a few minutes, she stood up and went to the bath tub, and started filling it with water. After waiting for a few minutes, she took her clothes off and went in the tub.

After taking her bath, and brushed her teeth. She went down the stairs to see Draco sitting on a armchair, it looks like he was waiting for her, or something.

"Hey, you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yeah….. a little." Hermione admitted.

"Come on, let's go to the Great Hall." Draco said.

"Okay." Hermione said.

They went out of their common room, and went to the Great Hall. When they reached there, Hermione went in first, after a few seconds. Draco went in as well.

"Hey there, 'Mione." Ron greeted.

"Hey there Ron." Hermione greeted as well, giving Ron a hug.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"He's at the quidditch pitch, he's practicing for next week's game. Gryffindor versus Slytherin." Ron said.

"Oh."

Although she didn't know, that her _boyfriend_ was looking at her.

Draco was just eating his breakfast, and he looked up to Hermione. He was just in time to see that Hermione was hugging Ron.

_What is happening with my stomach. _Draco thought.

"Hey Blaise, my stomach is acting kinda funny." Draco said.

"Why? What did you see mate?" He replied, eating his food slowly.

"I saw Granger hug Weasel." He told him.

"Ahh, and did that make you feel uncomfortable, and like there were butterflies in your stomach?"

"A little." Draco admitted.

"That's jealousy my mate." Blaise said, smirking.

"JEALOUSY?!" Draco shouted, standing up.

Everyone turned to look at Draco, even the teachers.

"Now mate, sit down first. And let's talk about this shall we?"

"Okay." Draco huffed.

"Now, tell me everything first." Blaise told him.

"Well, Granger and Weasel were greeting each other, and then suddenly Granger hugged Weasel." Draco said, totally pissed off.

"I'm right then." Blaise said.

"But, but.. That can't be." Draco said.

"But it is. Just deal with it, or ignore it. If you want to." Blaise said.

"But, oh.. FINE." Draco went away.

A/N: That's chapter 6. What did you think? Short, I know. But i'm **really **tired. Because of school, table tennis, kumon, and stuff. I wasn't going to type this, but I didn't want the readers to be left hanging. And if you think that I'm going to fast, well, I'm sorry.

Slytherin-pwincess-no1, hottennispro88 and zabinilover **– **Thank you for putting me in your stories alert list. xD

bandeepthebest- Thank you for putting me in your stories alerts list and thanks for the review. :)

wildchild1017- Thank you for putting me in your favorites and stories alert, and don't worry I will. xD

clarealexandrea- Thank you for putting this story and my other story, 'It's the End of Hermione' in your favorites. And thank you for telling me what a beta reader is, it made me smile. C: and waa, did you really cry? I'm sorry!

Writer of Mysteries- Thank you for your wonderful review. :)

Kara Hitame- Yeah. :p

hotchic- Sure! I'll try and thanks for your review. :)

Emily- I'm glad you do, thanks for your review. :)

mEi- Thanks for the review.


	7. Jealousy Part II

Chapter 7- Jealousy Part II

A/N: I feel so bad by giving you a short chapter on chapter 6, so now. Here's chapter 7:)

_Recap:_

"_Well, Granger and Weasel were greeting each other, and then suddenly Granger hugged Weasel." Draco said, totally pissed off._

"_I'm right then." Blaise said._

"_But, but.. That can't be." Draco said._

"_But it is. Just deal with it, or ignore it. If you want to." Blaise said._

"_But, oh.. FINE." Draco went away._

**On with the story:**

Draco went outside the Great Halls, and went outside the castle. He went to the Black Lake, and sat on the grass. He still has a whole hour, before classes starts.

_No, I am not jealous of Weasley. I'm not jealous of Weasley. Yes you are. Another voice said in his head. No I'm not. Yes, you are. Be quiet! Whatever._

Merlin, that was weird, me, having a fight with my thoughts and it's all because of Granger?!

"Stupid Blaise, for giving me the stupid dare. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He told himself.

He was walking back to the castle, still thinking about it.

"What was up with Malfoy?" Ron asked, looking at Malfoy, who was walking out of the Great Hall.

"I don't know." Hermione told him.

"Hmm, I wonder why he shouted jealousy, haha." Ron said.

It seems like Hermione was thinking.

"I think he said it because of me hugging you. What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Now that you mention it, I think _it _is the reason." Ron smiled.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Hermione squeaked.

"I've got a plan, we're gonna make him jealous, by you, spending time with me." Ron said smugly.

"Ron.. Not this again. I'm _really _tired." Hermione whined.

"Please 'Mione. I'm begging you. Please." Ron begged.

"Oh, fine." Hermione said.

"Yes." Ron cheered silently.

A/N: Hahaha. Short, I know. and SEE? More reviews, the faster I update. Haha.

arvin- Haha, it's okay. Chapter 4? Hahaha, I see. :) Thanks for your review.

Emo. Could Be- Hey! Thanks for your review. Don't worry, I will. xD

clarealexndrea- clare! Haha. Thank you so much for your wonderful review:) Hahah, It's okay. I cry a lot too, you know. Waaa. Hahaha. aww, love yah too! xD

Kara Hitame- Hahah! I know. I liked that too. Yeah. Haha.

Writer of Mysteries- Yeah. Hahaha. What did you think of this chapter?

hotchic- Really:O don't worry, I'll try. I'm just typing short chapters because I'm really exhausted because I still have loads of stuff to do.

Geanie Grey-Summers- Wahaha. Thank you!

raquelanddhearts- Thank you for pointing that out, I made that chapter when I was still 12 years old, and I didn't know, what to do, what to type, etc. haha. I just kinda posted it, and I started this fic, when I was 14 already. Which is my age now. Thank you for your review.

edrick- Hahaha! Lol. Thanks drick. Hahaha.

harrybLoody21- Hey! That's my line. Kidding, lol. Thanks for your review.

me myself and I- Hahah, I see. Thanks for your review. Haha, yeah. I sometime's leave cliffhangers. Lol.

AND, thank you to those who added me to their favorites, and alerts. I love you all. :) virtual cookies to everyone!

dracomione12


	8. Hogsmeade

Chapter 8- Hogsmeade

The next morning, Hermione went downstairs to their common room, and saw Draco. And it looked to Hermione that he was waiting for her.

"_Hermione_, would you like to go with me in Hogsmeade?" Draco asked.

"Sorry, but I wanna spend some time with my friends, I hope you'll understand." Hermione told him.

"Ohh." Draco said.

Hermione looked at Draco for a moment, he seemed a little disappointed. Being Hermione, she has a conscience and it was bugging her.

"Maybe next time." Hermione smiled a little at him.

"Okay." Draco said.

"Bye Draco."

"Yeah, bye Hermione."

"Ahh, Hogsmeade! What a nice weekend to spend with my _best_ friends." Ron said. Climbing in the carriage.

"Hmm, sure is." Harry said, grinning.

Hermione said nothing, and just kept silent.

When they reached at Hogsmeade, Ron asked. "Where do you want to go first Hermione?"

"Honeydukes." Hermione smiled at bit.

"Okay." Ron replied.

They went to Honeydukes, and Hermione went and got a sugar quill, chocolate frogs, and some licorice. After she got her sweets, she went to Harry and Ron and waited for them. When they were done paying their sweets, suddenly there were another customers.

"Ohh, Drakey, I love you soo much." Pansy said, kissing Draco on the lips.

Hermione gasped. And hid behind the candy shelves, then ran out of the door.

"Get off me, Parkinson." Draco said, pushing her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione asked herself.

She felt so torn apart, when she saw Pansy kissing Draco on the lips.

"I must find Ginny, she must know something about this." Hermione said.

After looking for Ginny for 56 minutes, she saw her sitting with _Zabini_, at Three Broomsticks.

"Wait, _Zabini_?! Why is she sitting with Zabini?" Hermione thought, as she approached their table.

"Hi Ginny! Why are you with Zabini?" Hermione asked, one of her eyebrows up.

"I'm here Granger." Blaise said, waving his hands.

"We're together." Ginny smiled.

"WHAT? And you didn't tell me?" Hermione said, a little upset.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. You were just so busy." Ginny explained.

"It's alright." Hermione said.

"So, why are you here?" Ginny asked.

"I've got to ask you something Gin_, in private_." Hermione said the last part, looking at Blaise.

"Be right back, Blaise." Ginny said, as she kissed his cheek.

"Alright Ginny." Blaise smiled.

They went to a table and sat down and Hermione asked, "Are you happy with him?"

"Yes." Ginny said dreamily.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because, he loves me, and I love him, he makes me happy when I'm down." Ginny said, as she blew a kiss to Blaise.

Hermione was awed.

"Now what was that you were going to ask me?" Ginny said.

"Well, first me and Malfoy are together." Hermione looked at Ginny, to see her smiling.

"Go on." She said.

"Well, while Harry, Ron and I were on Honeydukes, after we finished paying for our sweets, we heard a jingle from the door, and saw that it was Malfoy and Parkinson, then Pansy said "Ohh, Drakey, I love you soo much." After that, she kissed Malfoy, then I ran. When I saw them kiss, my tummy was acting kinda funny. Hermione explained.

"Disgusted?" Ginny asked.

"Nope. It tore me apart to see someone kiss him, and vice-versa."" Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, I think that your.." Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione asked, she _needed _to know.

"Don't get mad at me, okay? I think your jealous of Pansy." Ginny squeaked.

"WHAT?! I'm not jealous of that Pug-face Parkinson." Hermione declared.

"Well, you think about that." Ginny said.

Hermione sighed again. "Thanks for telling me Ginny, you can go back to Blaise."

"Thanks 'Mione. Just come back to me, if you have any problems, okay?" Ginny said, standing up, to give Hermione a hug.

"Okay. Thanks again." Hermione said, returning the hug.

After her talk with Ginny, she went outside Three Broomsticks to look for Harry and Ron.

After a few minutes, she finally found them, on a broom shop.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione said.

"Mione!" They shouted, running to her.

"Where did you go, and why did you gasped at Honeydukes?" Ron asked, clueless.

"I, uhmm.. I forgot to pass my essay, to Professor McGonagall." Hermione lied.

"Oh, okay." Ron said.

Harry just kept silent, looking at Hermione.

"Okay, 'Mione." Harry said, although not really believing what she said.

"Let's go back to the castle." Hermione said.

"Okay." Both of them said in unison.

They rode the carriage again, and went back to Hogwarts.

A/N: Hahaha! Hermione is jealous! Lol. And don't forget I've changed something in chapter 6, it's supposed to be Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Sorry :) And REVIEW.

Haddaleyferret- Aww, thank you! haha, I posted it today, because I didn't want my readers to be left hanging. xD I'm such a softie. lol.

Geanie Grey-Summers- haha, really? lol, thanks:)

StarryEyes880- Sorry! I'm just soo tired.

wentzi123- hahaha! Thank you for you reviewSS. Lol. xD

katsie101- Gald you like it. :p

Tainted Halo Lao Ma Tatsu- really:)

And thank you to those who have put me in their alerts and favorites. xD

dracomione12


	9. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

Chapter 9- Gryfindor versus Slytherin

A/N: I don't want to write anymoreeee, I'm so stressed. I feel like I should discontinue this fic. :( and a Happy Birthday to my BEST friend Khenn Arquiza. :)

Everyone was going down to the Quidditch Pitch; everyone was so excited to see the game Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

As Hermione was walking alone in the noisy crowds, she heard.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, running after her.

Hermione looked back to her with Blaise.

"Come on! The game is gonna start any second now." Ginny panted.

"Hey, Granger. I mean Hermione. Ginny stop worrying, we'll be there on time." Blaise smiled.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

He just nodded and they walked together.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"Which house are you going to cheer for?" Ginny asked.

Hermione thought about this. Who was she going to cheer for, if she cheers for Harry, there might be a possibility that Draco would get sad, but if she cheers for Draco then Harry will get upset. Now that she thinking of it, _Malfoy had been acting kinda weird these days_. She thought.

"Hermione?" Ginny said, waving her hand.

"Hu-oh, Gryffindor, of course." Hermione said, uncertainly. Hoping that Ginny didn't notice, as she turned her back at them, Ginny and Blaise smirked.

They walked after a few minutes then, they were there. Blaise kissed Ginny goodbye, and said, "See? We're not late." Blaise smirked. Ginny stucked her tongue out playfully. Then they parted. After a few minutes the game was starting.

"Now captains, shake your hands." Madame Hooch said.

Harry and Draco both looked at each others hand, disgusted, they shook hands, to get it over with.

Madame Hooch had taken out the bludgers and the snitch, and away it went.

After a few minutes.

"And Ron has the quaffle! Now, all you have to do is shoot it to the ring Ron! Shoot it to the Slytherin's ring!" Dean shouted at the microphone, earning a glare from Professor McGonagoll. Dean muttered an apology.

"And Ron shoots the quaffle, and he scores. The scores are now Gryffindors 10 and the Slytherins 0." Dean Thomas smiled.

Harry was still looking for the snitch and so was Draco.

Harry suddenly found the snitch, well, so did Draco at the Ravenclaw stands.

"Uh oh, it looks like the seekers have found the snitch, and their now chasing for it. Let's watch." Dean said.

Harry and Draco we're side by side right now.

"Out of the way Potter. That snitch is mine." Draco said, bumping Harry with his broom.

Harry snorted. "In your dreams, Malfoy. In your dreams."

Then they were only inches apart the snitch, then.

A/N: I'm soooo sorry, I don't know anything about quidditch. Please forgive me, it took me a longg time doing this. And I know this chapter is kinda boring. And I'm torn apart! **Who will win**?! Harry or Draco, tell me. :p I can't decide between the two. And thanks for your very awesome reviews. :p and I'm sorry, if I didn't reply, some of your reviews. I'm so tired. yawns please REVIEW. I want REVIEWS. :)

dracomione12


	10. Gryffindor versus Slytherin Part II

Chapter 10- Gryffindor versus Slytherin Part II

A/N: Ahahaha, I think you know who wins the game. Haha. Thank you so much for the reviews, every one them, is appreciated. :)

_Recap: _

_Harry and Draco we're side by side right now._

"_Out of the way Potter. That snitch is mine." Draco said, bumping Harry with his broom._

_Harry snorted. "In your dreams, Malfoy. In your dreams."_

_Then they were only inches apart the snitch, then._

On with the story:

A bludger went straight at Harry, Draco catches the snitch, while Harry falls down. There were cheering for Draco.

"Ugh, nasty fall Harry. The score is 180 for Slytherin and 10 points for Gryffindor." Dean said, without enthusiasm.

After he made the announcement, he went down the stands, and some Gryffindors, went to see if Harry was okay.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine."

"Come on, we've got to take you to Madame Promfey." Hermione said, pulling him up.

"Ahh! Be careful, it hurts." Harry grinned at little.

They walked to the castle, unbeknownst to them, a certain slytherin was watching them.

_Why didn't she congratulate me?! Why is she there with Potter, and not here?! _Draco thought.

Many slytherins were congratulating him. Especially Pansy.

"Aww, Drakie! You won! Isn't that marvelous. Pansy smiled flirtatious at him.

_Ugh, I don't need this right now_. Draco thought.

"Come on! Everyone! Let's go to the Slytherin common room, for a victory party for Draco." Blaise said.

Everyone agreed, they scampered off to go to the Slytherin common room.

--An Hour Later—

Everyone was in the Slytherin common room, drinking butterbeer or firewhiskey. Snogging off somewhere. Happily. While Draco just sat there, on the couch. Doing nothing. Just sitting, and staring.

He decided that he needed some air, so, he went outside the common room. Blaise following behind.

He went outside, as he passed by the Hospital Wing, and saw that she was holding Potter's hand.

It tore him, he kept walking, and he slouched a little.

Blaise looked inside the Hospital Wing to see Hermione with Harry.

_Oh my._

"Draco! Is there something wrong?" Blaise said, as he catches up with him.

"Nothing's wrong, mate." He replied.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked.

"Yep." Draco said.

"Oh, okay. See you." Blaise said, walking away. _5, 4, 3, 2,_

"It's Potter and Hermione." Draco said.

_1_. Blaise smirked, as he turned around, looking curious. (A/N: Acting, of course.)

"What about them?" Blaise asked, simply.

"I, just, ugh. I _won _the game, why didn't she congratulate me or something?! Istead she had just gone off with Potter. And I saw them at the Hospital Wing, holding hands! She's supposed to be holding _my _hand. You hear me mate?! MY hand, not Potters."

"It's just too much, you know?"

"I know, calm down mate. Why don't you just rest at your common room. You'll feel much better tomorrow." Blaise suggested.

"I guess your right. See you mate." Draco walked away.

_Don't worry Draco, everything will go alright._

A/N: ahaha, soo, Draco wins. YEY: Please Review: I lurve reviews. It helps me write long chapters, hahaha:D And I'm sorry to those who wants Harry to win, and to made it worst I made a bludger hit him. SO SORRY. REVIEW. PLEASE. Just want to say something to my anonymous reviewers. :D

Lucy- Thanks! I'm glad you think it's cute. :)

..unknOwn..mencius..- hahah! lol, hello tamen. :))

Ryan- Thanks:) Like gat tu? Yehey! haha:)

Jen- haha! Thank you for your review.

Charis Enamae L. Que-thanks charis. haha, ang bait mo. lol:) haha, ganyan talaga, sadya yan bina bitin q, ahaha, joke:p

dracomione12


	11. Where Have You Been?

Chapter 11- Where Have You Been?

A/N: I want reviews. :(

But unfortunately, Draco couldn't sleep, so he just waited for Hermione to come back to their dorms.

"I have to go Harry." Hermione said, letting go of his hand.

"Just stay for a while, please." Harry said.

"I can't, Madame Promfey will get mad. I'll just visit the first thing tomorrow morning." Hermione said, getting up.

But, Harry pulled her down into a soft, gentle, kiss.

Hermione was absolutely shocked, she didn't see this coming. And she just started kissing him back. Harry pulled her into his bed, with his eyes closed. Hermione wrapped her hands on his nape.

_Hermione! This is wrong, snap out of it._ A voice said inside her head.

_I can't! It's hard, he's just so bloody gorgeous. _Hermione admitted.

_Well, what about Draco?! I thought you like him!_

_I do, er--, don't! Who told you that rubbish?!_

_Duh! I'm your thoughts._

_Silence._

_Hah! You see, and besides your cheating. Now, Hermione Granger does not cheat._

That surely did the trick.

Hermione let go of her hands, and pushed him a little of her personal space.

Harry and Hermione were breathing heavily.

"Where did that come from?" Hermione accused, softly.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"Bye." Hermione scurried off, not even bothering to wait for the response of Harry.

Unbeknownst to them, someone watched the whole thing.

_Oh my, why did I let Harry kiss me? I'm such a cheater. _Hermione thought sadly, as she kept walking.

She reached the common room, she opened the door.

"Running late, eh Granger?"

A/N: That's it for today. :D I know, short chapter, I'm not in the mood to write. Sorry, and thanks to those who reviewed. :D They make me happy. Please press the Go! Button.

dracomione12


	12. Disappointment in His Eyes

Chapter 12- Disappointment in His Eyes

A/N: After reading, review. :D oh and btw, please read and review my friends story called Hallway, it's http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)3865818, lol, or just look in my favorite authors, the pen name is arvinj23o. Please don't flame arvinj23o. arvinj23o is still practicing. :) the story is FUNNY though. :)) btw, I just got my hair CUT on Wednesday 2 days, before right now. Lol. :))

_Recap:_

_She reached the common room, she opened the door._

"_Running late, eh Granger?"_

On with the story:

Hermione looked in the Common Room and saw Draco in an armchair, looking at the fire.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"No." She went in.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me, maybe there's something wrong with _you_." Draco said, calmly.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong with me." Hermione said, a little quickly.

"Oh?"

"Of course, why would there be something wrong with me?" Hermione said, going upstairs.

"Nothing, I guess. Just go get some sleep." Draco said, looking at Hermione. His eyes wear wearing a 'disappointed' look.

Hermione looked in his eyes and saw a tinge of disappointment.

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco."

A/N: LOL. I'm evil. Waaa. :D your lucky you have a new chapter though. I wasn't going to do this, because I was upset with something, but now, I feel HAPPY. :D:D:D REVIEW. :) All reviews are **appreciated**. :D btw, I guess, the whole point in this chapter is sorta a _hint_. :D only one page, poor me. :( lol.

arvinj23o-

Is Hermione a betrayer? **No, she's not. Maybe she was just 'caught in the moment'. Lol. Yes, she **_**could**_** be. :D and, thanks for ALL the reviews you GAVE ME. : )**

dracomione12


	13. The Truth at Last

Chapter 13- The Truth at Last

A/N: Hey! I'm back:D Did you miss me? LOL. :)) Sorry for the one week delay, I was on _writer's block_, and I was lonely. But, now I'm better. :) writer's block is such a pain!! Grr. Lol. Now, **READ and REVIEW**!!! btw, I couldn't think of a chapter title. lol. :P

The next day Draco woke up, feeling a bit disappointed, why would she betray him like this?! He knew he was not the best boyfriend or the best person, but he was trying so hard. So hard. It hurt Draco so much, seeing Hermione kissing Harry. It tore Draco's heart apart. He figured out, he'll just keep it to himself, he'll wait for Hermione to confess it by herself.

_Flashback:_

_After Draco had talked with Blaise, he headed to the Heads Common Room, after waiting for Hermione almost an hour, he decided to go out for some fresh air, so he walked around the castle for a bit, as he passed the Hospital Wing, he thought he heard Hermione's voice, he went at the door, it was almost closed, but you could still see everything inside. He heard her say, _

"_I have to go Harry."_

"_Just stay for a while, please." He heard Harry say, Draco clenched his fist at this._

"_I can't, Madame Promfey will get mad. I'll just visit the first thing tomorrow morning."_

_Draco peeked inside, and he saw them kiss! Can you believe it? They kissed, it doesn't matter to Draco who started it first. It only mattered that she kissed **back**._

_He went away, and ran as fast into the Heads Common Room._

_End of Flashback_

A/N: LOLL! So it's Draco who saw them. Hahaha. :D short chapter. Lol. Sorry, and I'm sorry again for the 1 week delay. Please review. ( btw, thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. :)

hp-rw.so.HOTT-

Is Hermione going to "cheat" with Ron, too? **I dunno yet, maybe, maybe not. Haha. :D**

Is she gonna fall in love with Harry? **I don't know yet either. We'll just have to see. :D**

dracomione12


	14. September Fights

Chapter 14- October Fights

A/N: sorry for the delay _again_, **writers block**. Btw, werent you surprised that it was Draco: (

Come on now, tell me what you think. Show me some lurve peeps. By the way, I would like to thank to **RandomObsessivePsychoFanGirl** for helping me with this. :D

The next morning, Hermione was waiting for Draco at their Common Room.

A slam of a door was heard, Hermione looked up to see Draco, who was walking down to their Common Room, and went outside, without noticing her.

Hermione was shocked. She went out running, trying to chase him. But as soon as she reached outside their portrait, he was already gone.

Hermione was too upset, why didn't he notice her? Did she do something bad that made him ignore her? He didn't even look at her.

While thinking about these, she went to the Hospital Wing, to visit Harry just as she promised.

**(W-//)**

After a long restless night for Draco. He decided to be _mean_ to Hermione again.

After taking a _long_ shower, and then he went to his bedroom to change his clothes. He just went downstairs then outside the Common Room. He was walking his way to the Great Hall.

**(W-//)**

When classes begun, it was torture for Hermione Granger. Draco would not look at her, even a teensy weensy glance. Hermione couldn't concentrate on listening to the Professors as well, the Professors were very disappointed with Hermione, except of course, Professor Severus Snape. He deducted 20 points from Gryffindor for not answering his question.

After that, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall then sat down on their table and began putting chicken and mash potatoes and some gravy, and started playing with it. She didn't notice Ron and Harry sitting down beside her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Hermione replied, smiling. (FAKING, of course.)

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine Ron." Hermione insisted.

Harry was just eating.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'll just go back to the Heads Common Room." Hermione said, standing up.

"Alright." Ron said. He was really concerned for Hermione, he liked her last month, but things would be awkward if she knew about it. He likes Lavander Brown now.

Hermione was walking away. When she got to the Heads Common Roon, she ran inside her room and cried.

Yes, Hermione Granger cried because of Draco Malfoy.

A/N: What did you think of this chapter eh? Nice? Ugly? Lame? Tell me what you really think. :D but, no flames please. :D thanks for the reviews, really. I really appreciate it. hehe. :D btw, if your going to review, and if your not logged in or you dont have a account in fanfiction, please, leave your emails if you have one, I want to **thank you** properly. :D btw, I wont be updating for a while. Sorry. And thanks again to **RandomObsessivePsychoFanGirl** for helping me out with this. :D

dracosangel- ahaha. I'm not evil. :D Im just mean. Hahaha. joke:D

wenkwenkraz'- hehe thanks. :D hahah. Lol. I hope this was good enough for you.

Im **not** really interested in this fic. anymore. Lol. Shocker. I was thinking of discontinuing this, **seriously**. No kidding this time.

dracomione12


	15. We're Through

Chapter 15- We're Through

A/N: You made me feel bad. :(( you know who you are. :(( now I'm really thinking of discontinuing this. Here's your stinking chapter. Maybe this will be the _**last**_ _**short**_ chapter.

_Recap:_

"_Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_Yeah." Hermione replied, smiling. (FAKING, of course.)_

"_Are you sure?" Ron asked._

"_I'm fine Ron." Hermione insisted._

_Harry was just eating._

"_I'm not hungry anymore. I'll just go back to the Heads Common Room." Hermione said, standing up._

"_Alright." Ron said. He was really concerned for Hermione, he liked her last month, but things would be awkward if she knew about it. He likes Lavander Brown now._

_Hermione was walking away. When she got to the Heads Common Roon, she ran inside her room and cried._

_Yes, Hermione Granger cried because of Draco Malfoy._

On with the story:

After crying, she heard the Common Room door open, she went outside to see Malfoy, and his face, twisted.

"Granger, come here." Draco **commanded**.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, when she reached him.

"We're through." Draco said with hatred and venom.

Then Draco left her on the Common Room, without waiting for her response.

A/N: I KNOW. **VERY SHORT**. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. THIS IS FINISHED. UNLESS YOU CAN CONVINCE ME SO. BYE.

Btw, chapter 14s title is now 'September Fights'. Give me more harsh comments, and I'll end this. This is just a **hobby**, okay? AND **Im just from the Philippines**, incase you didnt saw it on my profile. Soo, thats it.. Yeah.. **BYE**.

dracomione12


	16. A talk with Ginny

After crying that night, Hermione decided the next morning she would talk to Ginny about this, since she was expert in this, blah, blah, blah..

Hermione walked in the Great Hall and sat, then beginning to fill up her plate.

Just then Ginny plopped herself next to Hermione.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked, concern written on her face.

Hermione looked awful. Her face was red and blotchy from crying all night, and it seems that she hadn't sleep a wink last night.

"Ginny, can we please talk later?" Hermione whispered, looking a bit sad.

"Alright."

After they are they're breakfast, they went to the Heads Common Room and went to Hermione's bedroom.

"So, what's this all about?" Ginny asked, as she seated herself on Hermione's king sized bed.

"Well, for starters. Draco and I broke up." Hermione said sadly.

"What?! How did that happen?!" Ginny was practically shouting now.

"I don't know what's gotten into him, yesterday at morning he didn't even notice me, then t night, he called me downstairs and told me those two horrible words, Ginny." Hermione felt like crying again.

"Shh.. It's alright Hermione, everything will be alright." Ginny assured.

"How can it be alright? Everything is WRONG! I wasn't supposed to fall inl—" Hermione stopped as she realized what she almost said.

Ginny's eyes were bigger than her usual.

"Uhh." Hermione said, trying to say something.

"Hermione, your **INLOVE** with _him_?" Ginny asked, as her hand flew to her mouth.

"I—, I can explain!" Hermione said, frantically.

"There's no need." Ginny said seriously.

"I—I…" Hermione tried again.

_Uh oh_. She thought, closing her eyes. Ginny was going to hate her, she waited for Ginny to shout to her but instead, she opened her eyes and saw Ginny, covering her mouth, to prevent any laughing sounds to come out.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Hermione, it's okay with me, if your inlove with him." Ginny paused for a moment, then said, "did you forget that I have a boyfriend in Slytherin?" Ginny started laughing now.

_Phew, that was close_. Hermione thought.

"Ahaha, yeah. I forgot. Sorry, all this Head Girl stuff is making me stressed out." Hermione said, nervously.

"S'alright Hermione." Ginny said.

"Now why don't we watch a movie and eat ice cream?" Ginny suggested.

It sounded like a good idea to Hermione. Why not?

A/N: hahah! I just wanted to thank you people. :D hahah! Okei, I'm not going to discontinue this. Hahaha. If this is pointless for you, then, I'm sorry. You better appreciate this, I worked my butt for this, instead watching TV. Hahaha. :D

dracomione12


	17. Mission: Getting the Ice Cream

A/N: Hi! I'm back. :D Read and REVIEW. :D:D:D sorry for the delay, we had our exams, haha. And I was getting lazy to write. :

_Recap:_

"_Now why don't we watch a movie and eat ice cream?" Ginny suggested._

_It sounded like a good idea to Hermione. Why not?_

**On with the story:**

They went down to the kitchens, to get some ice cream, after waiting for Dobby to come back, someone came in into the kitchen.

"Hide." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Hermione gave Ginny the thumbs up.

What the…

Both of them took a peek to see who entered the kitchens, this late at night.

It was Professor Snape. Wearing a midnight blue nightgown, he walked into the inner part of the kitchens.

The girls were trying to stifle their laughs, by covering their mouths, luckily they succeeded a little, they were lucky that the kitchen was busy and _noisy_today.

Just then, Dobby came back.

"Miss?" Dobby asked, looking around.

Hermione gasped.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Dobby is calling us." Hermione said, scared.

"Hu- Oh no."

"What if we get caught out there, Ginny?" Hermione said, frantically.

Without waiting for Ginny's reply, Hermione said, "You go." Pushing Ginny a little bit.

"No, you. I don't wanna have a detention with _Snape,_Gods, you'll never know what he'll make you do. Ginny shuddered.

"Ginny." Hermione was in her serious face now.

"As Head Girl, I order you to get our ice cream from Dobby, or at least signal him to come here."

Ginny gasped.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ginny whined.

"Ginny." Hermione warned.

"Hermione, your abusing your Head Girl powers." Ginny whined again.

"N-" Hermione started.

"Fine, fine." Ginny went up and run after Dobby.

"Dobby!" Ginny whispered.

"Miss! Where have you been?" Dobby asked.

"Nevermind that, Dobby, do you have the ice cream?" Ginny asked, fast.

"Here, Miss." Dobby gave the ice cream.

"Hurry Ginny." Hermione said, urgently.

"I'm coming." Ginny replied.

Ginny and Hermione ran to the portrait for their lives.

When they have reached the back of the portrait, someone yelled 'Stop'.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other in fear, then both ran outside.

"Drat." Snape muttered.

"I'll get them next time." Snape said as he went back insides of the kitchen.

Suddenly Snape stopped, and thought _They must have seen my nightgown. Ill get them next time._

**(W-//)**

"That was so close." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah." Ginny replied, giggling a little.

"So here we are." Hermione opened told the portrait the password, and the two of them went inside.

Luckily, Draco wasn't in the Common Room.

"Come on Hermione. Lets go to your room."

Hermione snapped out of her daze. And said, "Alright, alright."

When they reached Hermione's bedroom, Ginny said, "Well, that was some adventure."

"Yeah." Hermione laughed.


	18. Plan: Getting Them Back Together

Chapter 18- Plan: Get them back together

A/N: SORRY:( I take forever to upate, don't I?

Previously on Truth or Dare:

"_That was so close." Hermione laughed._

"_Yeah." Ginny replied, giggling a little._

"_So here we are." Hermione opened told the portrait the password, and the two of them went inside._

_Luckily, Draco wasn't in the Common Room._

"_Come on Hermione. Lets go to your room."_

_Hermione snapped out of her daze. And said, "Alright, alright."_

_When they reached Hermione's bedroom, Ginny said, "Well, that was some adventure." _

"_Yeah." Hermione laughed._

ON WITH THE STORY:

Ginny couldn't take it anymore, seeing Hermione cry every night, made Ginny very upset and mad at Draco. There was only one solution to this problem: Help them get back together.

"Blaise, there you are! I was looking all over for you! Where have you been, all this time?!" Ginny practically shouted at him.

"Hey, hey, calm down, what's wrong?" Blaise asked gently.

"It's about Hermione, she's always cries at night, because of what happened, and I can't do anything about it. Ginny said.

"I know one way we could help her." Blaise said suddenly.

"Your thinking what I'm thinking, aren't you?"

"Uh huh. Let's get them back together." Blaise said.

"We truly are meant to be together." Ginny said, dreamily.

Blaise just smiled at her, and said, "But when?"

"What do you mean, when?"

"When are we going to bring them back together."

"Hmm…"

Then suddenly, Ginny shouted, "Aha!"

"What about on Valentine's Day?" They both said in unison.

"That's perfect. I can just, imagine, them, saying sweet nothings on to each others ears." Ginny giggled.

"Hmm.. But, how, Hermione is very stubborn,

Blaise cut off Ginny, "So is Draco."

"First, we'll have to convince Draco, then Hermione."

"Alright, you do that." Ginny said.

A/N: LOL. That's it. haha. What did you think? Lame? Hahaha. lol. Anyways, REVIEW!! (:

dracomione12


	19. Convincing Hermione

Chapter 19- They Are So Stubborn

**Chapter 19- Convincing Hermione**

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm back! Lol. Sorry, if I haven't updated for a **LONG** time. Anyways, I just watched _My Girl_ earlier, and some scenes made me cry. Hahah. Out of topic, don't you say? )) Oh well, go read and REVIEW! (

_Recap:_

"_When are we going to bring them back together."_

"_Hmm…"_

_Then suddenly, Ginny shouted, "Aha!"_

"_What about on Valentine's Day?" They both said in unison._

"_That's perfect. I can just, imagine, them, saying sweet nothings on to each others ears." Ginny giggled._

"_Hmm.. But, how, Hermione is very stubborn,_

_Blaise cut off Ginny, "So is Draco."_

"_First, we'll have to convince Draco, then Hermione."_

"_Alright, you do that." Ginny said._

Back on the story:

After long hours of finding Hermione, she finally found her in the _library_.

"_It's has to be the library, why didn't I thought of that earlier._" Ginny thought annoyed, as she walked straight up to Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione." Ginny greeted, and then sat down on the chair.

"Hey, Gin." Hermione replied, still not looking up.

"So, listen, it's almost Valentine's day, and well, I just wanted to let you know if you wanted to go with me in the Shrieking Shack." Ginny asked.

"The Shrieking Shack? Why there? Why not at the Hogs Head instead?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, I just wanted it to be me and you this year." Ginny replied.

"Why?"

"_Even though I love her, she's just so stubborn!_" Ginny thought.

"Because I barely see you anymore Hermione, your always studying, we don't seem to hang out much as we used to." Ginny said, faking a sad expression.

"Bu-" Hermione started.

"No buts, meet me there, 10 o'clock am sharp, I'll be waiting." Ginny said, turning her back now, smirking.

A/N: Hey! Sorry for leaving a very short chapter. All of you must've been disappointed with me. :( I don't blame you guys. And the next chapter will be about Blaise convincing Draco to go to Hogsmeade with him. REVIEW! (:


	20. Convincing Draco

Chapter 20- Convincing Draco

A/N: Hey you guys! Haha, I'm back, after a year and a few months. Hehe, I'm in my 4th year in high school now, and I'm getting busier and busier every second. Lol, anyways, you've all waited long enough. Read and review!

After talking with Ginny, Blaise went out to find Blaise, he went to the Common Room to find him, but, alas, he wasn't there. After a few hours, he can't seem to find Draco, he sat on the chair, beside the window in the Library, when he spotted someone flying around in the Quidditch pitch.

"_There you are_." Blaise mumbled to himself.

After a few minutes, he reached the pitch and called out "Draco!".

Draco's POV:

I was just flying around in the Quidditch Pitch when I heard someone call out my name, I looked down to see Blaise Zabini smiling and waving at me.

"What do you want?" I said, still not in the mood.

"Hey. How about we get together for Valentines Day?" Blaise asked.

"Why? Aren't you with the She-Weasel?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes. But mate, she wants to spend time with her friends on Valentines. So, what about it?" Blaise insisted.

I still looked at Blaise, he was definitely hiding something from me. But… what the heck, "alright.", I said.

"Great!" was all Blaise said, leaving Draco to ponder.

A/N: I know, another short chapter. But hey, at least I updated. Right? 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	21. Author's Note

A/N: Hello guys! I know it has been many years already and I still haven't updated this fic. Life in college is pretty busy and I hope you guys can understand. I will try to update this fic maybe after my exams. I totally miss writing for this. Just wanted to say I'll try to finish this fic. Thank you guys for everything!

**By the way, I left a poll in my profile whether I should continue this fic or not. Please vote!**

Thank you for reading this. :)


End file.
